gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Jesse St. James
Jesse St. James was the male lead and member of "Vocal Adrenaline." He also became a member of Vocal Adrenaline's rival group, New Directions, for a short period of time where he was also the male lead singer.He returned for season two, episode 20 (The Prom Queen) on the May 10th. Jesse is no longer part of Vocal Adrenaline, but he comes back seeking Rachel's forgiveness after telling her he failed out of UCLA. He later asks Rachel to prom and ends up going as a group with Rachel, Mercedes, and Sam. Finn gets really angry when Jesse starts kissing Rachel's necks which she seems to like it and provokes Jesse into a fight (resulting in the two getting kicked out of the prom). Jesse is in love with Rachel Berry. He is portrayed by actor Jonathan Groff. Biography Jesse was a senior at Carmel High, and the male lead singer of Vocal Adrenaline, although he briefly joined New Directions under the intention of being with Rachel Berry, only to then go back to Vocal Adrenaline. He is around eighteen years of age and has been kicked out of the University of California Los Angeles (UCLA) for failing to attend all of his classes. 'Season One' In the fourteenth episode, "Hell-O", Rachel meets Jesse for the first time while at the music store and together they sing "Hello" by Lionel Ritchie on the piano. Rachel, who was still recovering from being rejected by Finn, is immediately star-struck and attracted to the senior boy, who has led Vocal Adrenaline to Regionals three years running. Jesse dismisses Rachel's performance of "Don't Rain on My Parade" as lacking emotional depth, but conceding that she has talent nonetheless. He then asks her out on a date, to which she immediately agrees, as her hopes and plans with Finn have fallen to the wayside. perform 'Highway To Hell.']]Finn however soon realizes that he wants to be with Rachel and apologizes but Rachel tells him to move on like she did. Jealous and worried, Finn tells Mr. Schuester about Jesse, who then goes to confront Shelby Corcoran, the director of Vocal Adrenaline about the relationship, where Will sees Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline perform "Highway to Hell" by AC/DC. Finn meanwhile informs the rest of New Directions who also think that Jesse is using Rachel and if she doesn't break up with him, they will expel her from the group. Afraid of losing the two most important things to her right now, Rachel then goes to confront Jesse to see if he really loves her or if he's using her. He assures her that he does indeed care for her, and asks that she continue to see him. She agrees under the requirement that they keep their relationship secret. While they are kissing, Shelby Corcoran, the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, is watching them and nods at Jesse, implying that he really is using Rachel. As time passes, his relationship with Rachel seems to grow more intense. In "The Power of Madonna", he begins to pressure Rachel into having sex. When she refuses, he becomes upset and storms off, leaving behind the Care Bear that she got him. However, he later concedes that he was wrong for trying to force her and promises for an epic romance, to which she then professes to be ready for sex. On the night that they make the attempt however, Rachel backs down and claims that she can't be in a relationship with Jesse, for fear of hurting her teammates in the Glee group. Then, in a shocking move, Jesse transfers to William McKinley High School. Apparently his parents are in Bali, and he's opted to quit Vocal Adrenaline and move in with his uncle, so as to be with Rachel. Brittany asks Mr. Schuester if Jesse is his son. Mr. Schuester welcomes him into the group, which infuriates everyone (especially Finn), who deem him to be a spy and who feel that he will end up taking all the solos, which they already deal with from Finn and Rachel. Rachel however is pleased to have Jesse there, as that means that as a member of New Directions, she can have an open relationship with him. Finn later apologizes to Rachel about his behavior, and Jesse, upon seeing this challenges Finn to a sing-off, in which Rachel pleads a silent "No," after all, it would be a "deathmatch" between the two loves of her life. Finn however instead welcomes Jesse to the group, saying he appreciates having another male lead to help him support the group, and invites Jesse to help with their new Madonna number, "Like a Prayer" in which Jesse sings back-ups with the choir in the background. Then in "Bad Reputation", Jesse is in favor of posting Sue's own version of "''Physica''l". When Rachel shows her "bad reputation" music video, "Run Joey Run", he realizes that he was playing the part of the "hunky heroic male lead" with Puck and Finn. All three are infuriated about being used and Jesse and Finn storm out of the room. Later, Jesse confronts Rachel and tells her not to talk to him at ballet club, signifying he is actually hurt. Finally, he sings back up in "Total Eclipse of the Heart". Jesse returns in the episode "Dream On" where he helps Rachel find her biological mother. It is revealed that he was in fact acting on Shelby's orders, but Jesse confesses to Shelby that he is starting to like Rachel, however, she wants him to befriend her so that she will finally be able to meet her daughter. Nothing is said as to whether her motives also include sabotaging New Directions. In "Funk", he returns once again and it is revealed that he has transferred back to Carmel High School and left New Directions for Vocal Adrenaline, claiming that he was misconsidered at McKinley High School. All Vocal Adrenaline members perform "Another One Bites the Dust" in the beginning of the episode. Jesse calls Rachel asking her to meet him in the parking lot where Vocal Adrenaline eggs her, during which Jesse looks guilty and hurt. Jesse holds his egg, not wanting to throw it. When Giselle pressures Jesse to be "one of them", he looks at the egg in his hand and walks slowly to Rachel. She tells him to "break it like you broke my heart." He tells her that he loved her and, with a very pained expression, smashes the egg on her head. The males of New Directions are enraged and threaten to mess Jesse's face up, but Will calms them down, calls Jesse and ask him and his team to meet them in their auditorium. New Directions get back on Vocal Adrenaline at the end of the episode, performing "Give Up the Funk" and Jesse confesses he is "truly depressed" because Vocal Adrenaline was never able to "pull off a funk number." He is seen in "Journey" performing "Bohemian Rhapsody" with Vocal Adrenaline. Though he has no lines in the episode, he does share a gaze with Rachel during the judging. Vocal Adrenaline is named the winner of Regionals, making it the fourth consecutive year that they have won. 'Season Two' Jesse is in the episode Prom Queen. He shows up when Rachel is practicing Rolling in the Deep, she's singing and he jumps in. When they finish singing Rachel asks Jesse what he was doing there and he says he was kicked out of college for not attending his classes and that he also wanted to see Rachel. He goes to the prom with Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes as friends. When he's dancing with Rachel, Finn comes over after seeing Jesse kissing Rachels neck and says he should keep it "PG". Jesse defends himself saying Finn's not her boyfriend an that he should 'beat it'. They start fighting and get kicked out of Prom by Sue. In Funeral he will come back as ND's consultant, possibly confirming that he will go to New York with them. Personality Jesse is the male equivalent of Rachel Berry. Intense, talented, tactless and occasionally over dramatic, he seems to be driven to musical success, and hopes to one day be a famous performer. His hardcore desires have forced him to supposedly create an overly confident personality, which is arrogant, dismissive and rude. He claims that this behavior is a facade, and that beneath that, he's a good guy. He also seems to rush into things, like Rachel does, such as a relationship with her in which both confess to be 'deeply in love'. Whether that is true however is called into question, because he might be manipulating Rachel Berry and their relationship so as to spy on New Directions for the Vocal Adrenaline coach, Shelby Corcoran. But although he really was sent by his coach, Shelby Corcoran, it seems that he really is love with Rachel. Songs Solos (In A Duet) Season 1 *Hello (Rachel) (Hell-O) *Hello Twelve, Hello Thirteen, Hello Love (Rachel) (Cut from Hell-O) Season 2 *Rolling in the Deep (Rachel) (The Prom Queen) Solos (In A Group Number) *Highway to Hell (Hell-O) (with Vocal Adrenaline) *Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) (with Rachel,Finn,Santana,Will and Emma) *Like a Prayer (The Power of Madonna) (with Rachel,Finn and Mercedes) *Burning Up (Cut from The Power of Madonna) (with Vocal Adrenaline) *Run Joey Run (Bad Reputation) (with Santana,Brittany,Rachel,Puck and Finn) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (Bad Reputation) (with Puck,Rachel and Finn) *Another One Bites the Dust (Funk) (with Vocal Adrenaline) *Bohemian Rhapsody (Journey) (with Vocal Adrenaline) Trivia *Jesse was given +29 on the Glist created by Quinn Fabray. *Although Jesse has apparently been the lead in Vocal Adrenaline the entire series, he is not seen in any of the numbers by Vocal Adrenaline prior to Episode 14. *Jonathan Groff and Lea Michele are best friends in real life after working for years together on Broadway in the musical Spring Awakening. *Jonathan even introduced Lea to the show's creator Ryan Murphy prior to the show's start and he later wrote the part of Rachel Berry with her in mind. *In an interview when asked if Jesse actually loved Rachel Jonathan replied, "Yes... I think he did." *He had a full ride to the University of California, Los Angeles. *Despite Carmel's known policy of purposely failing talented performers to keep them in Vocal Adrenaline, Jesse's math and science classes were taken for him by another student so he would pass. *Lionel Richie is one of his favourites. *Jonathan had no idea how to play the piano, but he learned how for "Bohemian Rhapsody" to make his performance more realistic. *Jonathan doesn't play piano in real life, but before he decided he wanted to be an actor, he wanted to be a professional trumpet player. *He is seen to wear mainly black throughout his time on the show. The only times he has been seen wearing bright colors are in performances. *Although playing a straight man on the show, Jonathan is actually gay in real life. He later stated that it was harder to play a straight man than anything else. *He is unable to pull off a funk number. Relationships Rachel Berry Rachel and Jesse meet in Hell-O at a music store, and start dating. In the Power of Madonna, Jesse transfers to William McKinley so they can go public with their relationship. Rachel hurts him by recording a video with him, Finn and Puck as the joint lead males. He transfers back to be in Vocal Adrenaline, and eggs Rachel. Jesse originally started dating her as a way to introduce Rachel to her birth mother and work on his acting skills (Rachel's mother says that she told Jesse to befriend her), but he has said that he did love her, and looked sincere. This sincerity is proven when Jesse comes back to Lima after failing out of college and asks Rachel to prom with her. He gets into a fight with Finn over Rachel at prom. Photos 20.png Power of madonna.PNG Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438216-1280-720.jpg ....jpg Jesse-Emoticons-jesse-st-james-15326436-500-419.jpg Jesse-UCLA.jpg tumblr_kzuslsd6DA1qbri4io1_500.jpg tumblr_l0vcjiOuCo1qa93cao1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_l13qhpoFVm1qajov9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcqhl0sq1L1qaqdyco1_500.jpg tumblr_ld1m7xamd31qb9beqo1_500.png tumblr_ld33e460lo1qb9beqo1_500.gif Tumblr lgxt9h0AbY1qbuypqo1 500.jpg Tumblr l23vtbVdOF1qbri4io1 1280.jpg Lea michele and jonathan groff glee.png Jonathan-groff-trio.jpg Glee - jessies girl.jpg Mother dearest.JPG Jgroff.JPG 1211.jpg 28267117.png hskksz.gif Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-13102316-500-431.jpg tumblr_lg8kyfKX2j1qczpi0o1_500.jpg tumblr_lhydjuKDBI1qcbli3o1_500.png 1211.jpg 28267117.png 8baad4c20c86ffea Jesse-St-James-Glee.jpg Dream-On-jesse-st-james-12438216-1280-720.jpg Jesse-St-James-jesse-st-james-13102316-500-431.jpg Tumblr l0vcjiOuCo1qa93cao1 500 thumb.jpg Tumblr lcqhl0sq1L1qaqdyco1 500.jpg Tumblr ld1m7xamd31qb9beqo1 500.png Tumblr lg8kyfKX2j1qczpi0o1 500.jpg Tumblr lgxt9h0AbY1qbuypqo1 500.jpg Tumblr lhydjuKDBI1qcbli3o1 500.png Tumblr lgxuf4qnZT1qfmuf1o1 500.gif Tumblr lhbz65VXdt1qa6milo1 500.jpg Tumblr li7m7oaZya1qf11i4o1 500.jpg Tumblr liv9ki3He31qattcxo1 400.png Tumblr lj9qleSsdi1qcldwmo1 500.png Tumblr ljdd11jS8t1qcqribo1 500.gif Tumblr ljrwp8Oi7q1qb9pimo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljx0jy2N7U1qec5vqo1 500.jpg Tumblr ljx6g75Fli1qang9ho1 500.png Tumblr lk0eohOXbd1qang9ho1 500.png Tumblr lk2aiqMaPb1qang9ho1 500.png 1x14 Rachel and Jesse kiss.PNG 292791193.gif|Prom Photooo!! Glee-nyla-gallery-16-2011-a-l.jpg Kc0mb-1.gif Gleenygirls.jpg Homepage2.JPG Tumblr ll12d1UjCw1qgkj12o1 500.jpg Gleecast219.png Lea-and-Dianna-quinn-and-rachel-8728155-600-450.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Guest Stars Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:Hello Category:Song sung by Jesse St. James Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Vocal Adrenaline Category:Jonathan Groff Category:Hello-O Category:Total Eclipse of the Heart Category:Funk Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Like a Prayer Category:Highway to Hell Category:Bohemian Rhapsody Category:St. Berry Category:Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry Category:Images of Jesse St. James Category:Burning Up Category:UCLA Category:Bad Reputation Category:Home Category:Dream On Category:Rolling in the Deep Category:Prom Queen Category:Funeral